The Era of the Goddess
by McGrizzle
Summary: Yeah, you've heard the story. The Goddess saved the world and killed Demise. The first time he came. But the legends aren't as accurate as they should be. There are a handful of heroes who were never given their rightful praise. Until now. OCs involved.


You've heard the legend. The goddess rose up wielding the Triforce and her magical sword when Demise came from underground. But she didn't do it alone. The fi-… Six races of the earth made her army up. Seven people in particular made the army run smoothly. There was one representative from each tribe, two in the case of the humans.

This is their story.

* * *

><p>"Felix! Wake up!" This elicited a groan from the motionless sleeping bag on the floor. The figure in the doorway of the tent smirked.<p>

"FELIX! BOKOBLIN ATTACK ON THE CAMP!" A pillow flew through the door, followed by a half awake human struggling to put a shield on.

"Huh? What?" Felix said as he strapped his shield and drew his self-crafted sword. He was around 17, with his wind-blown hairstyle covering his oddly pointed ears. He wore a scarf, pushed against his chest by a shiny blue pendant. He wore a blue tunic, with a golden belt and blue Bokoblin-skin shoes. He looked around through sleepy eyes, before realizing it was quiet outside. He growled softly, before dropping his sword and shield.

"SHEIK! YOU IDIOT!" He screeched, chasing after the Sheikah leader. Sheik swiftly weaved through the slowly rousing camp, blonde hair blowing in the wind. Felix tore past the tents not too far behind. This was the wake up call to the camp. One by one, humans, Gorons, Kikwi, Mogmas, and Ancient Robots appeared throughout the camp. Suddenly, Sheik tripped in the center of the camp. Felix leaped towards him, but was caught in the middle of the air and lifted by his collar.

"GOROZO! PUT ME DOWN!" Felix screamed, kicking his captor. The massive Goron leader restrained his legs with a thumb and an index finger. On his back was a massive pack that carried nothing.

"Are you sure you want to kick me?" Gorozo said smiling. Felix thought for a second before ceasing his actions. On the ground, Sheik prepared to attack the restrained Felix, before two clawed hands reached through the ground and grabbed his legs. He tripped again, and a short dirt cloud rose up from the ground.

"Every day… Can't you just give it a rest?" A voice spoke from underground. The claws came further from the ground, and revealed a snout and crimson red hair. There he was, Daimon; The Teen Mogma Elder, with a lean frame and a bag filled with various instruments.

"I swear… Felix. You need to stop falling for that. And Sheik, when there really is an attack, our young general might not get up."

"Please, stop calling me that. Just call me Felix." The general said as he climbed out of Gozo's hands.

"Kwee! But the Goddess insisted you be her Hero!" A large cluster of pollen said as it landed on the ground.

"Agnio! Any word from our scouts?" Daimon said with his arms akimbo. The cluster closed, and up jumped Agnio, the chosen emissary from the Kikwi. Agnio had brought with him fifteen Kikwi, five of whom had backs filled with pollen, allowing them to float to some extent; five had backs filled with poisonous plants of all variety; the final five had restorative herbs in their back.

"Yes. It would seem as though a Bokoblin encampment is in the thicket of woods ahead, paleep. We also have word that Her Grace is on her way back. Felix, would you- Felix? Felix!" But the young hero was already back at his tent, changing from his war uniform into something lighter. He emerged, and was rousing the rest of the camp.

Sheik ran to the largest structure in the entire camp, something that Her Grace had spent a decade in powering. LD-000: Colossa. The massive robot housed the rest of the Ancient Robots in the camp. Sheik refused Colossa's invitation to its hand, opting instead to climb far up the walls, past the door for normal robots, to the very top of the helmet Colossa wore. It was here that Felix's personal robot and right hand man, LD-301J Junkie lived. Junkie had been outfitted with an extra two mechanical arms and two propellers, allowing it to carry multiple items at once.

"Junkie, get up. Hylia is on her way." Said robot opened its eyes, and began to whir and click. Soon after, it began to fly.

"ZZT! Good morning, Sheik!"

Junkie flew out to Colossa, and spoke some words that were all in robot tounge. Junkie then flew away to Felix, while Colossa uprooted itself from the earth. It then screamed:

"**ZZRT! ALL PERSONEL TO CENTER CAMP!"**

Colossa then dropped back down to the hole he had left, and went back to sleep. Ancient Robots began to pour out from his mouth, some of them flying, some of them hopping.

Felix ran out into the center of camp to see hundreds of people milling about.

"Hey, can you guys pay attention?" The people continued their talking. "Look, when Her Grace shows up, we need to be in proper form…" Nobody heard him. "Please, just listen…" Felix whispered.

"_EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"_ All chatter ceased. Gorozo stepped behind Link, and gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry, we're all here."

"Good… Now is the altar ready?" Felix turned to see Agnio and Daimon by the prepared altar. Just then, a burst of light rained down from the sky. "Just in time."

"**All bow in presence of Her Grace." **Colossa spoke from the back of the camp.

The laser of light went through the camp before shining on the altar. It exploded brilliantly, and on the altar stood a towering humanoid figure. Hylia. She wore flamboyant red robes that were warm to the touch, and her eyes were crystal blue. Her radiant hair flowed down her back, and the air around her seemed to be charged with electricity. She turned to her right, where Agnio had sprawled out on the ground and opened his flowers as wide as possible. She smiled, and turned to the right where Daimon was holding a wide bouquet of flowers picked from underground. She grabbed one, and walked down the makeshift altar to Felix.

"**Report."**

"Your Grace, we have begun in the northern fringe of the forest. We have destroyed three major outposts, and have defeated one of the three Skulltula Queens that possesses the forest. We are currently en route to Lake Floria, where one of three Bokoblin generals holding cursed powers from the Demon King resides."

"**You tell me you are en route, but this camp is still set. Have the Gorons not packed it up yet?" **This was more of a command than a question; several Goron went about picking up various utensils. Colossa reached over and began scooping up all the tents.

"**Sheik. Felix." **Hylia said. She then began to walk further into the woods. Felix and Sheik looked at each other, all playfulness dropping from their faces. Sheik flicked his hair backwards, before following Hylia. Felix ran back to his tent, grabbed his sword and shield, before running after the two people leaving camp.

* * *

><p>Felix and Sheik followed Hylia to an open area of trees. Hylia watched the two closely.<p>

"**Why so serious? Do I frighten you?"**

"S… Sort of. Your Grace." Shiek admitted. Hylia thought for a second, before being engulfed in a large ball of white light. When the light was gone, she had been replaced by a teenaged girl wearing the same clothes. Felix and Sheik were startled, to say the least.

"Now, Felix. I need you two to do something very special for me. I need you to prepare my sword." Hylia's voice snapped them out of trance.

"Prepare your sword?" Felix said what the both of them were thinking.

"Yes." She produced a gem from the folds of her clothes. It shone brightly and radiated an obscene amount of warmth. Sheik accepted it, reveling in the warmth.

"You are the best sword smith in camp, Felix. I need you to make a sword, and set the jewel in its hilt. Afterwards, you will find me at the lake, once it has been purged of evil."

"Yes, your Grace." They responded simultaneously. This meant that they would need to be hasty in their attack.

"I sense your anxiety. All will be revealed at the lake."

Hylia shone for a split second, reverting to Goddess form. She then returned back to the sky.

Felix and Sheik looked at each other, then to the gem. Sheik quickly stowed them gem and the two walked back to camp.

* * *

><p>At camp, everyone was well prepared for departure. Everyone waited at the fringe of the campsite. The campfires had been doused, and the only sign left from the camp was the large indent Colossa had made. Two Mogmas stayed behind in order to fill it with dirt. Colossa was currently hovering overhead, with his propellers as silenced as possible. Kikwi and all Anicent Robots not outfitted with propellers rode on his arms and inside his main hall. Felix called to Junkie.<p>

"Yes sir? Zzt?" Junkie said.

"Carry me up there." Felix pointed to Junkie's room.

"Yes sir. Be warned, Felix. You have a visitor." Junkie cautioned.

"Who?" Junkie merely indicated that he wasn't allowed to tell. Felix sighed and lifted his arms. Junkie latched onto his arms and carried him to the top of Colossa. Meawhile, below, the Gorons balled up and began to roll through the trees. The Sheikah ran through the trees, and the Mogmas burrowed under the soft soil.

* * *

><p>Felix landed in his and Junkie's room to see everything in order. Felix walked over to the forge in the next room heated by Colossa's motion.<p>

"Junkie, get me some wood for the fire."

He pulled open his drawer, and selected a two-edged mold. He thought of which metal to use, before realizing he only had iron. He didn't think the Goddess wanted a blade made of iron.

"Need some metal?"

Felix turned to see another Sheikah he knew.

"Zeka? You have metal?" Felix breathed in relief. She was holding her hands behind her back and blushing, though she was obviously irritated about something.

"Yes. Her Grace appeared to me moments ago and informed me to deliver my private chunk to you." She produced a large sliver of shining metal. "I found this a few weeks ago. It came from out of nowhere and landed in my bed. It was glowing red. I think it fell from the sky… A gift from the gods maybe?" She chattered. Felix was too busy staring at the metal. It had a luster to it that… Captivated him.

"**Get out." Zeka stopped abruptly in the middle of talking about wanting to grow wings and fly to look at** Felix. He had a set jaw, and Zeka knew better than to anger him when he got like this. She simply stood up from the bed she was sitting on, walked to the door, and jumped to the trees below.

Junkie came back from the woods carrying a bundle of wood. He dropped them by the furnace before turning to admire the steel o be used in the making of the Goddess's sword.

"Woa… Bzzrt. This will take much folding. Junkie is ready to help!" Felix smiled, before grabbing his mask. Junkie grabbed two tongs, and the metal was put on the furnace. It began to glow brightly, and from outside one would think Hylia herself was inside the room. Junkie left for a second to close the door to the room, and the construction of the Goddess' sword began.

* * *

><p>Felix woke up to a faint horn. He looked to his left. Junkie had fallen asleep, the blow torch in his hand sputtering due to the lack of fuel. But it wasn't the blow torch that startled Felix. It was the arrow sticking out of his helmet. An arrow that was charred on the tip. And then he opened the door.<p>

"**WHHHHHRRRR! ALL PERSONEL TO ARMS! WE'VE BEEN AMBUSHED!" **

"Junkie! Get up! Ambush!"

Junkie was by Felix's side in an instant. His welding helmet had been dropped for a traditional Ancient Robot helm. All around, Ancient Robots were flying. There was general chaos. Felix turned to Junkie. Junkie handed Felix his sword. He then grabbed his axes and jumped down from the entrance to Colossa. Felix stood for a second. He should be working on the sword right now… The Goddess came fi-

_Tseeeeeeee…_

Felix stood ridged at attention. Maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe he hadn't really he-

_Tsooooooo…_

Felix plummeted from the robot, snapping his shield to his arm and searching around. He needed to her it one more time… Or maybe see the sign…

_Tseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

Felix spread his arms wide and bellowed to the winds.

His target had been found.


End file.
